1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighting designs for drill press or mill, and more particularly, to an all-directional machine tool lamp practical for use in a machine tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a lighting device in a drill press 10 (the imaginary line indicates the position of the light source) emits light downwardly from the back side behind the spindle 11 to illuminate the workpiece 12 right below the spindle 11, causing a shadow to form in front of the spindle 11. The location of the shadow is the best position for the user to operate the drill press 10. Further, when the cutter 13 touches the workpiece 12, the shadow may shade the hole-drilling part of the workpiece 12, causing the user unable to see the workpiece 12 clearly.
FIG. 2 illustrates another illumination design in a drill press 10 according to the prior art. According to this design, a snake lamp 14 is arranged at one lateral side of the machine frame. The light of the snake lamp 14 can be focused on the workpiece 12, avoiding a shadow in front of the spindle 11 to hinder the line of sight. However, a shadow will occur at the other lateral side opposite to the snake lamp 14. When the cutter 13 touches the workpiece 12, the shadow will also shade the hole-drilling part of the workpiece 12, causing the user unable to see the workpiece 12 clearly.
Further, when operating the drill press 10 to cut the workpiece 12, waste chips will be ejected in all directions. Either the user stands in front of the drill press 10 or on one lateral side relative to the drill press 10, the user may be injured by waste chips.